


Muscled shoulders and thick thighs, but you don't want to hear that, do you, girl?

by alchemist17



Series: but Father, I wouldn't be here without you [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: I'm not going to list everything involved but I will put the relevant prompt and pairing in bold. Everything is consensual.





	Muscled shoulders and thick thighs, but you don't want to hear that, do you, girl?

  1. ~~Spanking~~ | Sleepy Sex | ~~Aphrodisiacs~~   **Corvo/Emily**



Emily is eighteen when she comes to his bed. She says she’s tired. Says she can’t sleep, says she’s too cold. Her room is too quiet, too big, too dark, not dark enough. By the time she’s nineteen they no longer try to sleep in separate rooms. Twenty before they stop going to sleep apart and waking up entangled. And when she's twenty-one, she kisses Corvo. 

They were in bed, Emily lounging over him while he reads the news from Serkonos.

Corvo doesn't kiss her back, doesn't push her away. He waits until Emily pulls back.

He wasn't going to act on this, really, no matter what he wanted or what Emily wanted.

But she looks so heartbroken at his unresponsiveness and he can't do it. Not to his Emily. 

A week later, when he takes her virginity, Corvo has the strange feeling that he's lost something too. 

 

  1. ~~Dirty talk | Watersports~~ | Forniphilia (Human Furniture)  **Corvo/Emily**



They don’t do this often. It’s late at night and the throne room is locked. Delilah’s painting is still against the wall and in it she sits on her painted throne.

Emily much prefers her own, real, throne.

She doesn’t know when it changed. When she wasn’t just a girl sat on her father’s lap anymore, when she became a woman sat in his lap.

Did Jessamine do this, too? Ease the weight of the throne using Corvo.

Her hands rest on top of his. He makes a good throne, and she’s glad.

 

  1. Public | Biting | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)  **Corvo/Emily**



It’s a pantry, but the door locks and it’s empty anyway. Still there are voices outside.

Corvo’s hands slide down the back of her leggings, calluses rough against her bare skin. He kisses Emily’s neck, squeezing at his handfuls.

“Corvo.” She says, sounding amused. She's trying to push down her trousers, to bare herself to his hands. “I need space.”

He shakes his head.

Emily laughs, and Reaches away from him.

“That's not fair.” He's blushing. His hair is sticking up from her hands and his arousal is obvious, particularly in the shorter jacket Emily picked for him that day.

“Stay there.”

She pulls off her jacket. It’s new, purple, with ruffled, more pinkish silk around the neck and wrists. Pushes down her trousers and underwear, beckons him closer. Corvo immediately crowds into her space, bending to bite at her neck. Her breath catches in her throat as she pulled at his trousers. He grabs at her thighs, lifting her up to pin her to the wall. Emily grins, delighted by his strength. 

“I’m ready for you.” Emily reaches down between them, guiding him. “Been thinking about this all day. About you.”

He’s always so overwhelmed by her. Everything she does, say, thinks, is perfect to him.

But especially when she’s like this.

 

  1. ~~Bukakke~~ | Knife Play | Begging  **Corvo/Emily**



“Emily, com’on.”

She shushes him.

Corvo flops back onto the mattress. She’s leaning back on her hands and her hips are grinding against his, but barely. Emily has been drawing it out, and he’s honestly considered reaching for the Void more than once to speed things up.

He doesn't.

Instead Corvo bucks his hips, unbalancing Emily. She rights herself by leaning forwards, and he rolls them over.

Her knife is at his throat.

She's slipped so easily into a different state, so ready to kill. It hurts that she ever had to fight but-

Corvo reaches his climax.

The moment passes and Emily drops the knife. She's horrified by herself and the only solace Corvo can offer is a satisfied sigh and a kiss.

 

  1. ~~Humiliation | Cuckolding~~ | Body Swap  **Corvo/Emily**



Corvo watches her touch herself- himself -in the mirror. He can feel her in his fingertips, behind his eyes, the echo of her love for him in his chest. And he can feel Emily's arousal too; making him feel open and wanting like he hasn't for years.

She looks down at his hand. The Mark looks almost blurred, superimposed upon itself as their Marks clash. It had always looked better on Emily, he thought. Clearer against her pale skin, the lines matching so nicely with her slim, straight fingers.

But Emily loved his hands, his Mark. She touches them with his hands, calluses catching on hair as she slides them down his stomach. She wraps a hand around their cock, and the angle is unfamiliar to her, she’s never touched him like this.

When Corvo’s muscle memory struggles against her she allows it. She loses her focus as his body climaxes, falling back out of his body.

 

  1. ~~Size Difference | Bondage~~ | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)  **Corvo/Emily**



In the room above his, Emily is touching herself. He should shut off the bond, look away for a moment but he cannot. Corvo was always easily distracted by only Emily and pleasure, and he cannot ignore both.

It's her first time. She shies away from orgasm, afraid and unsure. When she finally lets it happen his vision whites out. 

Something drifts through the Void, through the bond, and a name comes to his lips. 

_ Corvo _

He’s hard, and although he covers his face with his hand he reaches for himself.

Somewhere above him, Emily looks back through the bond.

 

  1. Creampie | Worship (Body, etc) | ~~Cross-dressing~~   **Corvo/Emily/Outsider**



They’re on their knees in front of the table. The Outsider cards his hands through their hair, using his grip on Emily to pull her back.

“You have to share with your father.”

She’s still connected to him, a shining strand of saliva that only breaks when he pulls Corvo to him.

“You're my favourites, you know.”

Emily looks up, shifting as Corvo’s seed leaks down her thigh.

“I can't imagine why.”

“It's not just this, my dear. I'm fond of the way you fuck each other too.”

She colours. She doesn't get the chance for a retort, however, as the Outsider swaps them again.

Corvo clears his throat. “I'm not sure how I feel. Knowing you're watching.”

“I'm always watching you. How you circle each other throughout the day, hungry for one another, just out of reach.” He holds Emily down until she gags and pulls away to cough. She's teary eyed, red faced, and he wants to fuck her again.

“Besides, I think Emily quite likes me spectating on daddy-daughter time.” The Outsider finishes on her face, just to see the arousal and jealousy conflict within Corvo. He vanishes, leaving a chill in the air.

“Do you?”

“I do.”

“Then let's give him something to watch.”

 

  1. ~~Latex | Roleplay~~ | Deep-Throating/Face-Sitting  **Corvo/Emily**



She barely weighs anything. All of her weight is centred on his face and still...it’s like there’s nothing there. Corvo grips tighter at her hips to try and hold onto her. Emily is playing with his hair, what little she can reach between her thighs.

He’s content to remain beneath her, but eventually she shifts backwards. His mouth has made her wet enough that taking him is easy. She feels heavier, somehow, when she's sat on his cock.

Emily beckons him to sit up. She looks at where his skin shines with her arousal, and kisses him.

 

  1. ~~Asphyxiation~~ | Lingerie | ~~Frottage~~   **Corvo/Emily**



It’s ivory, the very same colour as Emily’s skin. He only knows it’s there because it shimmers when she moves.

“Do you like it?”

Corvo does, he really, really does. But he’s jealous too. Someone’s seen her, touched her, thought about what fabric would be sheer enough to just hint at the dark thatch of hair between her legs.

She can tell, she always can, when his mind strays. To sooth him she moves closer, turning slowly to show him the Mark stamped upon the back of the briefs.

“You asked the Outsider...for underwear?”

Emily sits across his lap. “Well, I don’t suppose you’re going to fight him over it. He didn’t even touch me, it was all Void bullshit.”

He should have known. She doesn’t like for anyone else to touch her, and the fabric seems wrong somehow. Like it’s a single solid piece instead of woven thread.

“Now,” She wraps an arm around his shoulders. “shall I take it off or keep it on?”

“I think...Keep it on.”

 

  1. Edgeplay | ~~Gun Play | Fucking Machine~~   **Corvo/Emily**



“Corvo, Corvo, please.”

He takes no notice of her pleading. Emily is squirming in his arms, trying to push her hips up against his hand.

“Please, just-” She groans as his hand slows, staving off her climax.

He feels cruel, sometimes. Sometimes she cries, and clings to him even when he’s finished her. But today Emily is angry, and he holds her tightly against him. Corvo keeps touching her until she stops resisting his grip, until she concedes to his control.

He kisses her ear, calls her a good girl, and lets her come.

 

  1. ~~Sadism/Masochism | Orgasm Denial~~ | Gags  **Corvo/Emily**



Tied to the head board, Corvo looks up at her. Emily is sat astride his thighs. She’s wearing black lingerie, the numerous straps harsh against her skin. Her Marked hand rests on his stomach, just above his cock.

He’s trying to speak around the gag. Whatever it is isn’t important, clearly, because he’s still laying sweetly beneath her.

Emily looks back at him. She’s looking at his cock critically, as though she hasn’t spent countless hours endlessly praising it. It’s an act but it’s working and he’s squirming under his gaze. She raises to her knees, guides him until the head presses bluntly against her entrance, framed by the dark straps of fabric.

Corvo bucks up but she simply lifts herself higher. He tugs at his bonds and Emily tuts. Settles back on his thighs. She’s disappointed, and he resolves to be better for her.

 

  1. Master/Slave | Tentacles | Hand-jobs  **Corvo/Emily/Outsider**



Corvo clings to her. There’s only one tentacle inside him, the others swarming around his legs but it’s nearly too much. Another slides between his cheeks, the Outsider’s hand cold on his shoulder.

“Can you take another?” He asks, hand sliding down to his waist.

Emily strokes his hair, presses a kiss to his forehead. Corvo shakes his head. The additional tentacle retreats, and the Outsider leans over his back. He’s cold, and Corvo presses closer to his daughter for warmth.

“Do you want to come?”

“I do, please…”

“Please who?”

“Please, Master.”

Emily wraps a warm hand around him and he hisses when cold fingers slide between hers. 

 

  1. ~~Medical play~~ | Rimming | ~~Titfucking~~   **Corvo/Outsider**



“It’s dirty.”

Corvo frowns between his thighs. “You didn’t used to mind.”

The Outsider waves his hand. He’s red in the face yet they’ve barely started. “I have bodily functions now.”

Belatedly, Corvo realises he’s embarrassed. “Well, did you wash down here?”

“I did…”

Corvo shuffles up to lean on his chest. “We can build up to it, if you like.”

“Yeah?”

“Anything for you.”

 

  1. ~~Sensory Deprivation | Role Reversal~~ | *~*Incest*~*  **Corvo/Emily**



“Baby.” He kisses her ear, down her neck. “Baby girl.” Presses their bodies closer, uses his bulk to keep her thighs wide. “My very own girl.”

Emily clings to him, pinned wide, just for him.

“Father…” She whimpers, and he groans in response.

He still doesn’t believe it, certain that someday he’ll wake up, back in Serkonos. But for now Emily is his daughter and she's on her back for him.

“I can't believe I made such a beautiful person. I didn't think I had it in me.” If he didn't know better, he'd almost suspect she wasn't his. 

“I know exactly what you have in you. Now let me have it.”

 

  1. ~~Sounding~~ | Object Insertion | ~~Lapdances~~   **Corvo/Emily**



“Where is it?” Corvo pats down the papers on the desk, rifling through the drawers.

“Where is what?”

“My favourite bonecharm, the one that extends possession time for humans. I’m gonna sneak into the Overseer outpost and put up this dirty drawings I did of the Outsider.”

“That’s terribly mature.”

Corvo finally looks at her. She's wearing her dressing gown, calming reading a book as she reclines on the sofa.

Only she isn't reading, and she keeps looking at him.

“Emily, you have it.”

“Where, exactly, would it be?”

The fabric of the gown is flat against her curves. It could be under her, behind her, inside the cushions-

He Blinks to her side, reaches for the belt of the gown. 

“Found something more interesting than sending lewd drawings?”

“I have, but not that you're hoping for.” Corvo presses a hand between her legs, finds the warm metal of the bonecharm amongst the curly hair. He pulls it out, wipes it on her gown. 

“Found it.”

 

  1. ~~Waxplay~~ | Pegging | ~~Masks~~   **Corvo/Emily**



She pushes at his leg, striving for a better angle.

“Em, I don’t think my leg goes that high.”

“I can’t find it.” Emily knows where it is, she’s sure. This thing strapped to her is no different than her fingers.

Corvo reaches out to still her hips, pulls his thigh back against his chest. The head presses into his prostate harshly and he winces, motioning for Emily to rise onto her knees.

“Try now, baby.”

She’s hesitant. But he urges her on, and slowly she resumes. It’s been a long time since he was taken like this, but it’s good, really good, and his toes are curling already.

“Do you need me to touch you?”

“No. I can come like this.”

And he does. 

 

  1. Blood/Gore | ~~Costume | Massage~~   **Corvo/Emily/Outsider**



They’ve got him tied up, loosely, on the bed. Emily is snuggled beside him, tracing the hidden lines of his abdominal muscles with her knife.

“Are you going to cut him, or just tease him?” Corvo asks.

Emily rolls her eyes. But she flips the knife, carefully carves a line along the Outsider’s collarbones. He arches up into the blade but she pulls away.

“Ple-” He is not used to his vocal chords. “Please.”

Corvo touches his fingers to the wound, looks at the blood on his hand. But in the end he has always been indulgent of his lovers. He wraps his bloody hand around the Outsider’s cock.

“The knife, Emily.”

She hands it over. Corvo traces another line across his hip bones, and the Outsider comes in his grasp.

 

  1. Daddy | Leather | Masturbation  **Corvo/Emily**



Corvo watches her. He's stripped down to his trousers, the smooth leather shining in the low light, but his daughter is naked on the bed for him. 

“Daddy.” Emily whines. It always sounds so sweet from her mouth. She uses her fingers to spread herself, and his cock twitches in his pants. “I know you want to fuck me…I’d let you.”

He folds his arms, shifts his weight.

“Come on, please. Nobody fucks me like you, Daddy.” The fingers of her Marked hand slip inside her and he feels a brief flash of jealousy.

He knows she hasn’t been with anybody else. Everyone is terrified of them both, so he doesn’t even have anyone to chase away.

“Daddy’s cock is my favourite.”

It’s ridiculous, but the jealousy rises in his throat and he blindly starts to undo his trousers.

Emily grins.

 

  1. ~~Prostitution/Sex Work~~ | Olfactophilia (Scent) | ~~Nipple Play~~   **Corvo/Emily/Outsider**



“You...smell.” The Outsider is tucked against his side, snuggled under the thickest duvet they could find.

“Wow, thanks.”

“No, not- not bad.” He back-pedals. “I like it. You smell good.”

Corvo squeezes him, a little tighter than is comfortable now, but he doesn’t complain.

“No, he needs to take a bath.” Emily pipes up from Corvo’s other side.

“You are mean.”

“He likes it.”

“I'd like you two brats to go to sleep already.”

“But Father…”

“I'll summon the doppelgangers for you if you both go to sleep now.”

They didn't sleep, but they pretended very well.

 

  1. ~~Pet Play | Feet~~ | Threesome (or more)  **Corvo/Emily/Corvo doppelganger**



They’re both so warm against her skin. They have her pinned between them, one holding her leg high and kissing her ear, the other fucking her slowly. Emily thinks they keep switching, the angle keeps changing. Both of them are kissing her, both of them are touching her.

_ Corvo, _ she says.

_ Emily,  _ they reply.  _ Emily _

_ I love you, _ she tells them both.

They parrot it back to her, over and over, and even when they’re finished and the doppleganger fades she hears them both.

 

  1. Double (Or more) Penetration | ~~Impact Play | Shower/Bath~~   **Corvo/Emily/Outsider**



Emily is draped forwards, cooling her overheated skin with the Outsider. His cock is inside her but it's half forgotten as Corvo kisses up her spine. She's never taken him there, never taken anything like this but she wants them both.

The Outsider pushes her hair back, cups her face.

“I'm good.” She tells him, kisses the corner of his mouth.

Corvo leans over her, pinning her between them. He's worried their weight is too much, and pulls Emily back to lean on him. His hand presses on her lower stomach, where both of them are tucked away tidily inside of her. He can feel the Outsider's cock through her walls, firm where she should be soft. Corvo tucks his face into his daughter's neck, and sets the pace. 

 

  1. ~~Glory hole~~ | Collaring | ~~Scars~~   **Corvo/Emily/Outsider**



It's made of firm, stiff leather. Runes are tooled into the material, and it fastens at the front with a lace. Corvo can't look down. He might as well be blindfolded.

Emily is tucked between his legs, he knows. Her lips are softer, and her well practiced throat can take him deeper. The Outsider is resting over him, watching.

Corvo can't hear what they're saying. They're speaking, he's sure, there's a low hum just beyond his hearing. He can't hear lower noises so well anymore and they know it, pitching their voices as low as they can to keep secrets.

The Outsider takes his cock is his mouth next. His lips are dry, his teeth scrape the skin and he can barely take the head. It's perfect.

Emily is murmuring guidance to him, fingers pressing from the outside at what little flesh of concealed. Corvo tries to sit up, straining, but the Outsider simply stretches a leg over his neck, keeping him pinned with his thigh.

He comes at the next scrape of teeth, and his cock dribbles weakly when he hears them share it between them.

 

  1. Shibari | ~~Corset | Against a wall~~   **Corvo/Emily**



The ropes are red. They bind her calves to her thighs, her forearms together from the elbow to wrist. She’s propped up on pillows and the fire is well fed.

“Comfy?”

It takes Emily a moment to process the words, already slipping into subspace.

“I’m comfy.” She’s holding an old bracelet, strung with bells, to drop if it’s too much for her.

Corvo is wearing rope too, the plain hemp rope crossing in diamonds over his torso, down his stomach, the ropes passing between his legs. He pulls her closer by the ropes on her legs, until his cock brushes her entrance.

She’s excited, toes wiggling impatiently and fingers scrabbling at what little of his cock she can reach. It’s gratifying. He strokes her cheek, pushes back her hair.

“Don’t worry,” He tells her. “I’ve got you.”

 

  1. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Fisting | Sixty-nine  **Corvo/Emily/Outsider**



They’re both so slender and pale, dark haired and dark eyed as they’re tangled together on the bed. Emily peers at him from between the Outsider’s thighs. She’s smug as she mouths at the underside of his cock, pulling at the white, flat skin of his rear to expose his overly stretched hole.

Corvo flexes his fingers. He can still feel the phantom clench of the Outsider’s body like a missing limb. His eyes are drawn to where the Outsider’s hand curves around his daughter’s hip, tendons pulling beneath the skin as he works his fingers into her. His hair is sticking up around her fingers and his head bobs as he licks into her.

They’re beautiful together, like exquisite marble statues.

 

  1. ~~Boot worship | Suspension~~ | Smiles/Laughter  **Corvo/Emily/Outsider**



“I love you.” Corvo kisses his neck.

“I love you.” Emily kisses his cheek.

“I love you.” He kisses his ear.

“I love you.” She kisses his mouth.

The Outsider chuckles, wiggling between them. “I know you love me.”

“But  _ do _ you know?” Corvo asks insistently. He slides a hand through the Outsider’s hair, pulling their faces together.

Emily puts her forehead alongside theirs, and for a moment they stay pressed together.

“I love you both.”

 

  1. Shotgunning | ~~Mirror Sex | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose~~   **Corvo/Emily**



Corvo has her tucked under his arm, naked beneath the blanket. He puts the pipe to his mouth and her fingers, clumsy with the smoke, pull at his jaw. 

“Don't hog the pipe.” Emily chastises.

He reaches down between her legs. She forgets about the pipe until he breathes out the smoke in her face.

“Let me.” Corvo tells her.

She keeps her face tilted up even as her eyes closed. He exhales the smokes into her body, feels her lungs expand with his breath.

“Is that better, love?”

Emily nods.

“You taste really good.”

Corvo smiles, and kisses her again.

 

  1. Branding | ~~Temperature Play~~ | Stripping/Striptease  **Corvo**



Sometimes, when he’s used the Mark too much, it burns. It strains at his skin as though it’s swelling, becoming engorged with power. It’s painful, but Corvo was always weak for pain.

He slides off his jacket. Kicks aside his boots. The base of his cock tingles as the blood starts to flow downwards. He untucks his vest from his pants, pulls it forward over his head. Corvo wants to touch himself but he waits, idly playing with his nipples until he's arching forwards into his hands.

He stops, then. Unbuckles his belt, slowly pulls it free from the loops. The trousers slide, minutely, down his hips. They'll fall down entirely soon, so he takes them off and stands there, in the cold room, his warm hands sliding up his thighs. His fingers catch of the bottom and he lifts them, exposing himself to the empty room. 

Corvo wants to touch himself. But he can almost hear Jessamine telling him to wait, and he does. 

 

  1. ~~Xenophilia | Tickling~~ | Swallowing  **Corvo/Emily**



He thinks about his daughter's neck. Elegant and pale above the ruffled collar of her shirts, the skin smooth and unmarked. 

Sometimes she lets him mark her. Little purple blossoms he leaves with his mouth, dashed semicircles from his teeth, the thick parallel lines from his fingers.

But it's suspicious to wear a scarf too often, especially in summer. Corvo doesn't care but she does, reminding him of how they are to appear to the outside world. 

And he likes to watch her swallow. He watches her drink water, wine, Addermire solutions to see how the muscles work. He likes to feel her swallow, face pressed into her neck when they're in bed and her mouth is dry from gasping. 

But Corvo’s favourite way to experience her swallowing is from the inside, layer after layer of smooth muscle and skin wrapped around his cock. 

 

  1. ~~Omorashi~~ | Dacryphilia (Crying) | ~~Overstimulation~~   **Corvo/Emily**



In the right light, Emily looks just like her mother. It's the third time they've had each other this night, the lamp has been knocked and they've rolled their bodies sideways on the bed.

And just for a second, as she grits her teeth when his fingers dig into her thighs, she's a furious Jessamine.

He recoils, scrambling back over the bed. 

“Corvo?”

Emily's worried voice warps into Jessamine’s angry one and he simply starts to cry.

She’s never seen him cry.

“Corvo...Father, what’s wrong?” She strokes his hair, tilts his face up to look at her.

Corvo pulls her into his arms, buries his face in her chest. She’s not sure, but she thinks she can hear him saying  _ what have I done _ .

 

   29b. Omorashi | ~~Dacryphilia (Crying) | Overstimulation~~   **Corvo/Emily**

Corvo isn’t worthy of her. Emily is descended from a long line of royalty and he is  _ (is still) _ a street kid. She’s on his chest, too far forward for his cock and too far back for his mouth.

She’s wearing plain underwear, cut low on her hips. They used to be white, and they still are, right at the top where the stain hasn’t spread.

Neither of them can bear the shame of sending them to laundry, and it’d be wasteful to throw them away, so…

They wash them in the sink. Dry them before the fire. Fold them away until the urge rises again.

Emily looks down at him, from her impromptu throne. She looks like she pities him. And then she smiles.

He feels it first. The blossoming of warmth from between her legs spreads through his veins, racing ahead of the spread of liquid. He’s achingly aroused and when they yellow stain begins to creep up the fabric he feels himself leak. She places her left hand on his chest, lifts herself a little. The fabric is sodden and there’s a trail down her thigh, pooling into his belly-button and the curve of his stomach.

Corvo curses, and lets his head fall back to the pillow.

 

  1. ~~Toys | Emeto | Cunnilingus~~



(sorry i just ain’t feeling it)

 

  1. ~~Any combo of the above~~ mild bondage, threesome, creampie  **Corvo/Emily/Outsider**



“Em, Em, are you close?”

“Yeah I just-” She tugs at her bonds. “Someone touch me.” She begs, breathless.

Corvo calls out. “Outtie, touch her.”

He materializes beside her, icy fingers startling on her overheated skin.

“You knew I’d be watching.”

“We hoped.” She says. Her face turns towards him and he shouldn’t, he mustn’t get attached to  _ his  _ mortals but-

He kisses her, and she bites him when she comes.

“There’s my girl.” Corvo pants. He leans in, nudging them apart to kiss his daughter.

“Now, now, don’t be greedy.” The Outsider pushed him back up. “You know I can see you.”

Corvo kisses him. And just like his daughter, he bites when he comes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my characterization is bad I've only actually played d2  
> it's just...unstable co-dependent noble relatives in love is my ultimate jam
> 
> personal highlights- body swap with the 'superimposed' Mark  
> magic pants  
> corvo's dirty drawings  
> old man corvo can't hear  
> 'outtie'
> 
> i really didn't intend for the outsider to be so involved, he was only meant to be for worship but i was like...treat yo'self
> 
> title is a delilah quote if you activate the heart whilst looking at corvo's statue


End file.
